The Hero Game
by Kahluah
Summary: Colonial America learns a game only heroes can play from Tsar Russia on a business visit


Yes, so this is a rp I did with Unshadowed Heart because we were bored. Um…. Hope you like it~

**Summary: **Colonial America learns a game only heroes can play from Tsar Russia on a business visit

**Warnings:** Shouta, blowjob, Lemons in general

**Disclaimer: **I do not own hetalia, If I did it would teach history in a much _different_ manner

* * *

><p>England had told America someone would be visiting. Not many people other then France usually visited, America was wondering who was going to come over. Today was looking like it would be fun.<p>

Russia knocked on the door to England's house, hands clasped behind his back innocently. He'd come to England's home in the New World for business reasons, and also to meet the personifications of his colonies.

America was closest to the door when he heard the knocking "I'll get it!" he called as he ran to the door and opened it to see a large silver haired man standing there. "Hi!" he exclaimed happily.

Russia looked down at the child, brow furrowed. "Privyet," he said, a smile gracing his features. "Is England av...available?" he asked in a thick accent. He was self conscious about his heavy accent, as English wasn't his favorite language.

"England... Uhh... I think he's busy. Earlier I was walking by and heard something about a stupid frog." He stepped aside. "But you can come in."

"Oh." Russia stepped in awkwardly. He towered far above the child. "What is name?" he asked, leaning down slightly to get closer to the child.

"I'm Alfred, whats you name?" Alfred started walking to the living room so that they could sit and wait. It was so tiring standing around.

"Russia," Russia replied with a smile. "But you can call Ivan."

"Ivan..." The mans accent was strange... "Well Ivan, what do you want to do while we wait for England? Do you want to play a game? England never plays with me he says gentlemen shouldn't get their clothes dirty and stuff, but he's never any fun to begin with"

Russia shrugged slightly. "I come for business, not play. My Tsar sent me."

Alfred looked a bit sad. "But England isn't here right now! You can at least do something while he's gone, right?"

Russia frowned but nodded. "Da. One game."

"So what do you want to play?" Alfred hopped off the couch "I don't know that many games though..."

Russia giggled. "We play hide and seek. I find you, da?" He admired the small child, grinning at the thought of being able to touch him. He was like a sunflower! Though it seemed like little America still had some growing to do until then... Still, Russia enjoyed them rather young.

"Sure!" Alfred grinned. "But England can never find me, I'm too good at hiding!" And with that he ran down one of the hallways to go hide.

Russia giggled. He sat on the couch and covered his eyes, counting to ten out loud so that America was sure to hear him. When he was done he walked down the hall he had seen America use and searched in a few places.

America hid in one of the kitchen cabinets, he was still small enough to fit inside them and they were low enough that people usually skipped over them.

Russia sauntered into the kitchen, checking under the table and around for anywhere the child could have hidden. After a moment he saw the cupbard door move slightly as if it had been nudged just slightly from the inside. He grinned and moved towards it, opening it with a giggle. "Found you, da~"

"You must have cheated or something! No one has ever been able to find me before!" Alfred whined and crawled out and stood up. "Well now its your turn to hide and I'll find you, okay?"

Russia giggled. "Da. Close eyes, count to ten." America did what he was told and closed his eyes and started to count and Russia turned on his heels and went until he found a broom closet. He grinned. Perfect. He close the door as he stepped inside. It was dark, but he shrugged it off.

America got to ten and started to look for Ivan. He ran down the hallways until he found a broom closet with the door slightly ajar and he opened it to find Ivan "Found you!"

Russia giggled, clapping his gloved hands slightly. "Da, you found me~ Would you like a reward for finding me?"

"Do you have candy or something?" America's eyes lit up "I love food!"

Russia giggled. Figured, the boy was rather big boned. "Not exactly... Come in, close door," he bid, making a 'come hither' motion with his finger.

America walked in and closed the door. "So what is it?"

"Would you like to play new game?" Russia asked, sitting down as best he could with his legs out in front of him. "Come sit in lap, I will teach you how to play."

America did what the Russian told him. "What is it called? How do I play? I bet I can beat you, because I'm the hero! No matter what England says!"

Russia giggled. "It is secret game. You promise not to tell anyone, da? Otherwise I can not teach you..." He feigned a worried look. Was America this easy to manipulate? He almost felt a little bad for the child if he was this easy a lay...

"B-but secrets are so hard to keep!" America whined, he was never able to keep one. Ever. "And why cant you teach me if I tell!"

"Because it is secret game," Russia replied adamantly in his childishly voice. He needed something to use that would assure that America didn't tell of what transpired... "Only heroes can play. You are hero, da?"

"Of course I'm a hero! Why wouldn't I be! I can keep it a secret! Tell me how to play this hero game!"

Russia giggled. "You need to take off clothes," he goaded, tugging at America's stringtie slightly to get it to unravel. "Strip, then we can play, da?"

"That seems stupid, but this is what hero's do right?" He looked up at ivan for an answer.

"Da, is what heroes do," Russia replied, giggling slightly. "Here, I help." He helped to unclip America's suspenders and unbutton his shirt.

Alfred finally wriggled out of all his clothes and sat back down on Ivan's lap "Now what?"

Russia chuckled, arms wrapping around the child and straying a tad too low that one normally would. "Do you play with this?" he asked, gently palming America's young vital regions.

Alfred smile faltered "What?" he asked, he had once walked in on France and England and was told they where playing an adult game and to leave. Was this the same game?

"Here, you touch." Russia took America's small hand in his big one, guiding it to the colony's small prick. He helped him wrap his hands around it and grinned, helping him move his hand up and down in a stroking motion. "It gets bigger," he said as America's small member rose to erection.

The young America moaned and Ivan helped him stroke himself. " Aren't you going to play too?" he mewled looking up at Ivan with his big blue eyes.

Russia giggled. "Da, I will play too, in time." He helped America so that he was straddling his hips. "I helped you strip, you help me, da?" Russia asked, grinning as he slid open the buttons of his coat, revealing the heavy tunic he had worn beneath.

Alfred helped Russia to slide off the tunic. "Now what?"

Russia giggled and guided America's small hands to the front of his pants where a noticable bulge lay. He giggled. He was surprised at himself for getting so worked up over a child already, but America was just so cute and innocent and...corruptable.

Alfred undid the button, and fumbled a bit with the zipper, but eventually got it down, thats when he noticed exactly how big that bulge was. "W-what's that?" he asked a little uneasy about just how big it looked.

"Is just like this," Russia replied, reaching down to fondle America's vital regions. "Vital regions. I am just older, so they are bigger, da?" Satisfied with an answer, but still a little on edge, Alfred worked of the Russian's pants and once again sat on his lap waiting for the next instruction.

Russia giggled, keeping his hand on America's vital regions, slowly stroking him with gloved hands. "Feels good, da?" He took America's small hand and guided it to his large cock. "Feels good for me too."

Alfred started to slowly stroke up and down Ivan's cock with both hands. "Like this?" he asked unsure about what he was really doing.

Russia purred and nodded. "Da, very good little one. You learn well. Only real heroes play this game well," he commented, smirking. The more America believed it, the easier it would be to make sure he shut up about it around people, especially England.

Alfred continued with the motions, grinning because only heros could play this game, or at least according to Ivan, and he was told he was doing good at it too. "Is this all?" Alfred asked after a few more minutes, starting to lose a little interest.

Russia giggled. "Nyet, there is more to game. If you get down and lick it, it makes candy," Russia giggled, snickering slightly. He wasn't sure if America would actually believe it but it was worth a shot. "You have never touched yourself before?" Then again, the boy was raised Puritan... It would make sense for him to be damn innocent.

Alfred looked at him confused. "Touch myself how?" It sounded strange... "And what about candy?" he asked unsure of what Ivan had actually said.

"Touch yourself here," Russia said, reaching down to touch America once more with a grin. "It feels good, da?" The way America's small prick twitched and rose in his hand he assumed so.

Alfred gave a small moan "I've never thought about it before..." Alfred looked at Ivan seriously for a moment, "and what about candy?" he asked, food being one of the things he loved dearly

Russia laughed quietly. "If you lick," he patted his crotch to indicate what he meant, "it makes white candy. Would you like to try and help it make candy? You can eat it after."

Alfred's eyes lit up. "I never knew they made candy! Why didn't England ever tell me? Of course I'd want some!" He bent down and started to clumsily lick Ivan's member, he wasn't very good at it at all though...

Russia moaned. "Ah...like this." He helped to guide America in licking more consistantly, like he were licking an ice lolli. "S-see? Nn..." He murmured a few words in his mother tongue. "Take it in your mouth. If it isn't too big." Alfred did what he was told and took as much as he could into his mouth, every once in a while taking it out to like it from base to tip.

Russia let out a low growl, threading his fingers through America's wild hair. He grunted and reached orgasm, covering America's pretty little face in his cum. He groaned and panted heavily, moaning quietly. "Mmm...that was good~"

Alfred stumbled backwards spitting out whatever was in his mouth when he tasted the Russian's seed. "You lied, this is salty, its not candy!" he complained, trying to wipe it away.

Russia giggled. He wiped away the cum on America's face and brought it to his mouth. "You must get used to it. Heroes eat this kind of candy a lot."

"But how is it candy if its all salty? All the candy I've had tastes sweet!" Alfred was very confused on this concept of salty candy. And further more how could anyone like the way it tasted...?

Russia giggled. "It is special candy," he informed the colony. He cleaned his hand and held his arms out. "We are not done playing yet~ We still have to get to best part."

Alfred hesitated for a moment, but then took Ivan's arm. "What's the best part?"

Russia purred and helped America straddle him once more. "Get comfortable," he told him before he pressed three gloved fingers to America's lips. "Get wet."

Alfred opened his mouth and started to suck on the three gloved fingers, running his tongue over them to get them wet, he tried to ignore the stale way they tasted.

"Get wet or it will hurt," Russia chided. He didn't want to hurt the child, so he would need to prepare him well. With proper preparation America shouldn't hurt at all. Alfred just nodded and continued to get the goves wet, until Ivan pulled them out.

"Good boy~ You are real hero," Russia assured him, pulling his gloved fingers back. He spread them and grinned, seeing how wet America got them. "Perfect." He trailed them down to America's ass, spreading his cheeks and pressing against his hole. "Relax, will hurt otherwise."

Alfred tensed a bit at how weird something felt down there, but then nodded and tried to relax the best he could as Russia pressed one slicked, gloved finger inside, frowning at how tight it was. "Relax more, I do not want you hurt," he said brusquely, pushing the finger further inside the child.

Alfred had never felt a pain like this before, it felt horrible. How could anyone think something like this was fun? He cried out in pain and leaned foward onto Ivan's chest for support. "It hurts," he cried, wanting Ivan to make the pain stop.

"You are not relaxing," Russia growled, almost in a threatening fashion. He prodded the boy's insides further until he found what he was looking for, pressing up against a certain bundle of nerves that would make it better for the child.

Whatever Ivan had hit made Alfred see stars and feel like he had never felt before. He cried out in a mix of both pain and pleasure, and was able to relax a bit more.

"Better..." Russia murmured, feeling America's muscles begin to relax around him. He worked one finger in and out of the colony, making sure to press against his sweet spot every couple seconds. When he felt America was ready, he pressed the second slicked finger into him.

The second finger replaced some of the pleasure Alfred had been feeling with more pain. He was confused about how he should feel about this, it hurt like never before yet it felt like never before in a manner he couldn't describe.

"It will feel good," Russia promised, seeing the pain etched across America's face. He kissed him gently on the lips. Surely America had been kissed before at least... He scissored his fingers carefully, stretching America out so he would be able to take his cock.

The pleasure hadn't come back in some time now, and Alfred started to wimper, "it hurts," he looked up at Ivan pitifully, "it hurts please stop it!"

"Shhh, little one," Russia hushed, pressing against the one spot again. "Does it feel better now?"

Alfred mewled and leaned into Ivan more, the pleasure washing over him once more, he nodded lightly and wanted to say yes, that it did feel better, but he only gave a long moan instead of words.

"Good. I'm going to put last finger in, da? It will hurt just slightly," he warned, pressing in the third finger into America's incredibly heat. He couldn't wait to put his cock in it... There was more pain mixed in, but every once in a while those nerves would be brushed up against, sending waves of pleasure through Alfred's body.

"You want to have hero kiss?" Russia asked innocently, grinning. He continued to stretch America's ass gently with his three fingers, getting him nice and ready. He regretted not taking any oil with him from Russia, it would have been better than saliva...

Alfred looked up and Ivan and nodded, thinking it would just be like the one before light, and nothing really to it. But he mostly agreed to keep his mind off the slight discomfort that he still had

Russia chuckled, "open mouth. We touch tongues," he informed him, tilting America's jaw so he opened his mouth before diving in and hungrily kissing the young colony, pushing his tongue between his lips.

Ivan's tongue was big and filled Alfred's mouth. He hadn't expected it to be anything like this. But it was what heroes did right? This was a game for heros, so he shrugged off that thought and let Ivan continue teaching him the game.

Russia chuckled, eagerly invading America's mouth as he stretched him with his fingers. He pulled back slightly. "You use tongue too," he instructed, filling America's mouth with another kiss.

Alfred tried to push against Ivan's tongue, but it was much bigger and stronger then his own and he didnt get very far withh anything about the kiss. After a while he pulled back to ask, "is the finger thing almost done yet?" It didnt hurt anymore, but Ivan was no longer hitting the spot that made him feel so good and see stars.

"Da, I think you are done." Russia nodded and pulled his fingers out. He fisted his own cock, growling with pleasure as he brought himself back to erection. "Come close," he ordered, pulling America closer so that he could line himself up with the boy's entrance. "Might hurt, if you need to scream, use my scarf." Alfred nodded and reached for the scarf, just in case he needed to scream it would be in hand.

Russia helped to lower the boy onto the head of his cock. He let out a sharp roar of pleasure and silenced himself quickly as he felt the intense tightness and heat of America's insides. He could only get the head in before he could go no further due to how tight it was.

Alfred had used the scarf to muffle a scream, he had thought the fingers where bad but this, this was horrible. He felt like he was being split in two. Tears had started to fall down he cheeks and soak into the fabric of the scarf.

"Shhh, shh, I know it hurts," Russia hushed, reaching between them to take America's softened prick between his fingers. He stroked him to try an alleviate the pain, hoping it would distract him long enough to be able to penetrate him properly.

Ivan's stroking did take enough pain away for Alfred to be able to relax, but it was still very painful, and he was muttering 'stop's and 'please stop, I don't want to play anymore' into the Russian pink scarf.

Russia shushed the other a little more, stroking him firmly. "Do not cry... You aren't cute when you cry. And heroes don't cry, da? They can get through any pain, da?" He helped America move up and down slightly on his member, a little bit more sliding inside each time he brought America down.

Alfred nodded slowly and tried to hold back the tears, only letting a few spill though his defenses whenever it felt incredibly painful. Ivans strokings helped take some of the pain away, but this was not pleasurable at all.

Russia felt absolutely no discomfort at all. Well, except for the tingling in his balls, but that was normally. He helped to move America down a little further, easing him down until he was completed seating inside the colony. He gasped quietly. "Nng...it is impressive that you could take me all the first time... I'm sorry it hurts, I make it better." He continued to stroke the other and angled his hips to make sure he hit his sweet spot.

That pleasure that had dissapeared had returned once more, making Alfred's small prick come to life. He gasped and clutched the scarf in his hand.

Russia purred, feeling America's heat tighten around him. "Mm... You feel good now, da? Does it still hurt? Do not be quiet, little one," he pleaded, stroking America's small prick to help him with any of the pain he might still be feeling.

"It feels gooood!" Alfred moaned, pressing his hips down to make it feel even better.

Russia grinned, sighing with some relief. The last thing he needed was for America to run off to England, claiming the big bad foreign man had hurt him. Alfred wriggled his hips as if to get some movement and to brush better against that spot that made him feel so good.

Russia purred and began to move the colony, helping to hit that spot, thrusting up into him. "Mmm~ Alfred...you feel good," he whispered, kissing the other and forcing his tongue through his lips once more to get even more of his heat.

Alfred returned the kiss to the best of his ability, moaning into it whenever his sweet spot was hit. It wasn't long after that that everything went white and Alfred came for the first time. Waves of exhaustion rolled over him ad Ivan continued to move him up and down.

Russia grunted as he felt America's inside clench and tighten around him even harder. He groaned as he came, holding America's small body close. He could feel America's cum splatter against his stomach and chuckled. He panted, holding the colony close as he felt his seed begin to leak out around his cock.

Alfred was breathing heavily against Ivan's chest as he was filled with the Russian's cum. He was too tired himself to move and wanted badly to go and sleep. He closed his eyes muttering, "can I go sleep now? This game is tireing..."

"We need to get you clothed first..." Russia helped America back into his clothing. "Remember to take bath and clean out here," he said, tapping America's behind. "And remember? Only heroes can play, it is secret game, England can not know."

Alfred nodded slowly, but then held his arms up. "I'm too tired, will you carry me?" he asked Ivan, looking up at him pleadingly.

Russia smiled. He dressed himself before he picked America up and carried him out of the closet. "Where is room?" he asked, intending to tuck the colony into bed so he could be comfortable. His ass would be sore in the morning anyway.

"It's down the hall and to the...right..." he said yawning and snuggling up to Ivan's broad chest.

Russia chuckled, taking America to the room he had stated and put America into the bed, tucking him in carefully before he kissed him on the forehead. "I go find England now, but I will come play again sometime soon." Alfred nodded but turned over and had already fallen asleep, mumbling things about hamburgers and french fries.

England had just opened the door to see Russia retreating to the sitting room. "You're here early Russia," England said approaching the larger country, looking around. "Where is Alfred?" Alfred was usually running around making a mess of the house, he was never this quiet this early...

"We played game and he got tired, I put him to bed," Russia giggled, hands clasped behind his back innocently. "I hope you did not mind..."

England raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you had the patience to put up with him long enough for a game," but he then changed the topic, "so why did you want to come over here for Russia?"

"My Tsar sent me, strengthen political bonds, da?" Russia asked, smiling innocently and giggling slightly. He held out his hand. "Also to see if Russia's and England's colonies can make trade route."

England though for a moment before reaching out to shake Russia's hand. "I'm sure we can work something out, do you want to discuss it further in the sitting room?" England made a gesture to where Alfred had earlier led Ivan.

Russia chuckled and nodded, following. "Da. I would enjoy coming again to play with America. Very cute child." As long as he kept his mouth shut, that is.

OwOwOwOwOwO

**Shadow:** OwO twas much fun to write~ The torturing of America, even as a child, is one of my favorite pastimes.

**Kahluah: **this was fun to write. Being a shouta America who is tricked by Russia if very intertaining at 2:30 in the morning.


End file.
